


Огонёк-2

by Lavender_Din



Series: Огонек [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din
Summary: О поиске себя и поиске способов. А ещё, дети всегда знают и чувствуют больше взрослых… Ну, и ещё о том, что Камни Бесконечно разумны. В какой-то степени
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Огонек [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Огонёк-2

**Author's Note:**

> это фикс-ит, причём, не только к Эндгейму, но и ещё к одному моменту, который мне однажды очень захотелось поправить

  
  
****

Часть 1. Стив

 ****  
 _  
Так много силы…  
Так много душ…  
Порождение разума…  
…вело их сквозь пространство…  
…и время…  
…чтобы перекроить реальность…  
… и теперь так много силы…  
…так много душ…_

Они победили.  
Стив опускается рядом с Тони.  
Они победили.  
_…порождение разума…_  
\- Состояние критическое, - информирует Пятница.  
_…так много душ…_  
\- Тони…  
\- Морган вырасти, - с трудом произносит Тони. – Стив…  
_…перекроить реальность…_  
Тони замолкает навсегда.  
Они победили.  
_…сквозь пространство…  
…и время…_  
Он проиграл.

Господи, почему так? Почему он сам не добрался раньше до перчатки? Почему именно жизнь Тони должна была стать ценой окончательной победы?  
_…так много силы…_  
Сегодня многие погибли во имя победы над Таносом, и каждый был к этому готов.  
_…сквозь время…_  
И сам Стив был готов отдать свою жизнь.  
Но он оказался не готов к тому, чтобы потерять Тони.  
_…так много душ…_  
Что он скажет Морган? Как он сможет сказать ей, что папа не вернётся?  
_…перекроить реальность…_  
Почему всё – так?  
_…порождение разума…_  
Стив морщится, трясёт головой. Он слышит что-то на периферии даже не слуха, сознания. Бесплотные голоса повторяют и повторяют одни и те же фразы.  
_…время…_  
Стив оглядывается. Радость и горе смешались вокруг – крики ликования, звуки рыданий над павшими… Но Стив не может понять ни единого слова из общей какофонии звуков, только эти фразы, которые ввинчиваются в мозг.  
_…так много силы…_  
\- Кто это? – спрашивает Стив, но не получает ответа. – Кто это?!  
…и понимает, что его никто не слышит.  
…и понимает, что он больше не там, где находился ещё несколько секунд назад.  
…и понимает, что он один где-то среди пустоты и безвременья.  
И только шесть точек на горизонте горят маяками во мраке.  
_Он слышит нас…  
Они видит нас…  
Он пришёл к нам…_  
\- Кто вы?! – кричит Стив.  
_Мы – Бесконечность._

Стив приходит в себя. Оказывается, он терял сознание.  
Он всё ещё где-то среди серого ничто, он всё ещё видит Камни Бесконечности.  
Он всё ещё слышит их.  
_Он был достоин…  
Поднял божественный молот…  
Он интересный…  
Сильный…  
Но душа его разорвана в клочья…  
В битве он потерял часть своей души…_  
\- Так верните мне её! – просит Стив. – Верните мне Тони!  
_Почему?  
Почему мы должны вернуть его?  
Почему - его?_  
\- Потому что он часть меня, вы же знаете, - Стив не думает над ответом, это даже не слова, это рождённая в сознании истина. - Часть моей души…  
_Но ты потерял не только его.  
Ты стольких потерял…_  
\- Мне нужен Тони, - говорит Стив. – Верните мне его.  
Стив не говорит о Морган, о том, что ей нужен её отец, он отчего-то знает, что Камни не примут этого, даже не услышат. С Камнями говорит Стив, и он может говорить только от себя и за себя.  
\- Я могу заменить его, если это сработает, - говорит Стив. – Моя жизнь за жизнь Тони – так будет честно.  
_Посмотри…  
Посмотри на неё…  
Она ведь тоже дорога тебе.  
Она тоже была частью твоей души.  
Почему ты не просишь за неё?_  
Стив видит Наташу, прекрасную храбрую Наташу, лежащую на каменной плите в ореоле алой крови.  
_Кого из них ты выберешь?  
Если мы согласимся вернуть…  
…но кого-то одного…_  
\- Верните мне Тони, - твёрдо говорит Стив.  
Он не чувствует вины, отвечая так. Если можно выбрать только кого-то одного… он выберет Тони, только Тони, всегда Тони. Это честный ответ, здесь и сейчас нельзя отвечать иначе. Здесь разум открыт, Камни Бесконечности видят самые его потаённые закоулки. И если солгать, если хоть немного покривить душой, Камни для Стива умолкнут навсегда, он больше не услышит их, не дозовётся.  
_Почему ты хочешь вернуть одного человека?  
Ты можешь вернуть всех людей…  
…всего лишь вернув время…  
…своё время…_  
Стив видит Нью-Йорк сороковых – блестящие громоздкие машины, мальчишек в широченных штанах и кепках, женщин с тщательно уложенными локонами…  
И Пегги Картер в клубе «Аист». Она такая красивая в своём алом платье, и такая грустная, потому уже четверть девятого. Но она и ровно в восемь понимала, что Стив не придёт. А Стив знает, что если он захочет, сможет просто сделать шаг. Просто шаг вперёд, и окажется там. И Пегги будет смеяться и плакать, обнимая его, и они сначала будут танцевать до полуночи, а потом проведут вместе ночь, а наутро он отправится удивлять полковника Филлипса и Говарда. И это будет навсегда, Стив сможет там остаться, нужно только сделать шаг.  
И всё будет: и победа над врагом, и качели во дворе дома, и Пегги, отдающая пакеты с завтраком в школу их мальчикам…  
И понимание того, что враг не побеждён, а затаился, и вечная война – потому что Капитану Америке не пристало сидеть дома, когда где-то сражаются и умирают американские граждане, и память-память-память, только помнить придётся то, что ещё только случится. Это тоже будет.  
И будет вечное знание того, что он оставил Морган совсем одну. И что Пегги – это только замена.  
\- Верните мне Тони, - повторяет Стив.  
В _ернуть – перекроить реальность…  
…снова…  
Разве мало было вам?  
А ты требуешь ещё…  
Зачем тебе эта реальность?  
…если можно создать иную…_  
…Гордо реют стяги на башнях, и трубят герольды: король вернулся. И сияет солнце в золоте волос, и алый плащ развивает ветер, и разносится приветственный клич – король вернулся с победой. А рядом с королём тот, чьи гениальные изобретения помогли победить – великий кудесник…  
…Жара Лос-Анджелеса, Голливудские холмы, ярко-голубой кадиллак… Капризная звезда Тони Старк, которого призвать к порядку в состоянии только Стив Роджерс, его телохранитель, герой войны во Вьетнаме…  
Далёкий космос, иные планеты, на которых кипит жизнь, и они, Стив и Тони, космические бродяги и авантюристы, у которых на двоих только старый корабль. Свиснуть, что плохо лежит, да продать подороже где-нибудь на захолустной планетке, перевезти контрабандный груз, когда-нибудь всё-таки попасться, сбежать из тюрьмы, угнать свой же корабль, и снова в путь…  
…Тони – странный мальчишка-ботаник, который только и бубнит что-то про своих роботов. Стив – капитан школьной футбольной команды, и он ненавидит, когда кто-то даже просто косо смотрит в сторону Тони, не говоря уже о чём-то более серьёзном…  
…Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, заинтересовавшийся работами молодого художника Стива Роджерса…  
…Тони Старк – знаменитый гонщик, а Стив – просто один из журналистов, который берёт у него интервью, но после этого они уже не могут расстаться…  
…Стив – полицейский, которому нужно защищать важного свидетеля…  
Стив сейчас видит все реальности одновременно, и каждую – предельно ясно. И в каждой он может быть с Тони. Нужно только сделать шаг, выбрать себе любую реальность, навсегда оставив позади свою. Создать замену.  
\- Нет, - говорит Стив. – Нет, мне не нужно всего этого. Мне нужен Тони. Настоящий и в настоящем.  
Т _ы так хочешь в свою реальность…  
Но что, если реальность отторгнет тебя?  
Что, если никто тебя не вспомнит?  
Ты перестанешь быть героем.  
Ты станешь просто одним из.  
Просто человеком.  
Ты будешь жить там, где есть твой Тони, но не сможешь с ним встретиться.  
Никогда.  
Ни с кем из тех, кто стал тебе дорог.  
Не увидишься.  
Не сможешь с ними связаться.  
Сможешь узнавать о них, но они никогда не узнают о тебе…_  
\- Если такова цена, то я согласен.  
Это будет непросто. Это будет больно. Зато, это будет настоящим.  
_А может, всё гораздо проще?  
Зачем просить…  
…если можно приказать?  
Ты сражался божественным оружием.  
Так неужели не сладишь с нами?  
И тогда ты сможешь не просить, а приказывать.  
Что угодно, где угодно, как и когда угодно.  
Если захочешь – вернёшь всех, кого потерял.  
Если захочешь – больше не будет войн.  
Вечный мир – и ты на страже этого мира.  
Бесконечность в твоих руках – бесконечные возможности…  
Попробуй?.._  
\- Нет.  
Когда в руках ниточки, за которые можно дёргать весь мир… Как долго получится оставаться просто хранителем? Мира во всём мире… Скольким придётся умереть во имя вечного мира? Ведь невозможно убеждать каждого, кто не согласен с твоими ценностями, кто привык к иному, кто идёт против, а таких будут миллионы. Или миллиарды – по всей Вселенной. И в какой момент придёт мысль о том, что достаточно просто щёлкнуть пальцами?  
\- Нет, - повторяет Стив.  
_Действительно, достоин…  
Ты доставишь нас обратно.  
Мы поведём тебя.  
И ты вернёшь каждого из нас туда, где нам положено быть._  
\- А вы вернёте Тони.  
_В этот мир…  
В эту реальность…  
Но не тебе…  
Потому что за всё нужно платить…  
…а возвращенный – да будет исцелен…_

Стив снова оказывается в реальности – на секунды. Которых хватает, чтобы увидеть, как Тони приходит в себя. Что больше нет страшных ожогов.  
Стив встречается взглядом с Тони.  
В последний раз.

* * *

Сначала Камни забрасывают Стива на Вормир.  
Стив даже не сразу понимает, что он на другой планете, а не в том сером «ничто» – пейзаж Вормира от «ничто» практически неотличим.  
Стив стоит на краю пропасти, держит в руках Камень Души, и думает, где его оставить. Размахнуться и зашвырнуть подальше не кажется ему хорошей идеей.  
Больше всего ему хочется обменять возвращение Камня на возвращение Наташи.  
_Душа за душу…  
Принесенную жертву…  
…не вернуть…_  
\- Из любого правила есть исключения, - бормочет Стив.  
_Просто прикажи…_  
Стив отрицательно качает головой – нет. Приказывать он не будет.  
Он крепче сжимает Камень, а потом зовёт. Наташу, её душу, её сущность.  
Камни говорили, что душа Стива разорвана, и Наташа – одна из частей его души. Так неужели он не сможет услышать её?  
_Отпусти…_  
Камень или ту, что так хочется вернуть?  
До конца не осознавая, что делает, Стив поднимает камень на раскрытой ладони к губам. И сдувает его, словно он легче пуха одуванчика.  
Камень Души рассыпается мириадами крошечных сверкающих пылинок, и Стив знает, что каждая пылинка – это чья-то душа.  
_Отпускаю…_  
Пылинки подхватывает поднявшийся ветер, он несёт их всё дальше, рассеивает над планетой. Но одна остаётся. Вспыхивает яркой сверхновой, вырисовывая во мраке силуэт, который обретает сначала чёткость, проявляясь в реальном мире, а потом и жизнь.  
_…возвращенный – да будет исцелен…_  
Наташа не видит Стива.  
Она делает шаг и пропадает в облаке портала, который ведёт на Землю.  
\- Спасибо, - шепчет Стив.

Следующим на Мораг возвращается Камень Силы.  
После – Камень Реальности в Асгард.  
А Стив, как бы ни пытался он быть незаметным, сталкивается с Фриггой. Впрочем, Фригг – провидица, так что, возможно, у Стива изначально не было шанса с ней разминуться.  
Фригга обнимает его, а Стиву кажется, что его обнимает Сара Роджерс.  
\- Помни об огоньке, что горит в темноте, - говорит Фригга и целует Стива в лоб.  
Морган, Крошка-Огонёк, разве возможно забыть?..

Возвращение остальных Камней проходит в штатном режиме, если так можно выразиться. Стив оставляет Камень Пространства в лагере Лихай, а после - Камень Времени и Камень разума в Нью-Йорке.  
Ещё до того, как он вернул Камень Времени Старейшине, Стив думал, придётся ли ему остаться здесь, в 2012 году. Он ведь перемещался при помощи Камней, вернее, Камня Пространства, а тот остался в 1970, на прощание открыв портал и выпихнув Стива в Нью-Йорк 2012 года. Возможно, остаться будет не так уж и плохо…  
Стив слишком долго пробыл рядом с Камнями. Поэтому он чувствует звенящую нить, что натягивается между Камнем Времени и Камнем Пространства, который сейчас тоже здесь, в Нью-Йорке. И эта нить открывает Стиву путь туда, где ему отныне предстоит жить.

* * *

Стив поселяется в Чикаго. Он устраивается художником в маленькую фирму, занимающуюся выпуском открыток. Дела у них идут неплохо - даже в век электронной переписки люди всё равно дарят друг другу бумажные открытки.  
Стив всё-таки пытается связаться сначала с Тони, потом хоть с кем-то из Мстителей. Но номеров телефона, по которым он звонит, не существует.  
Зато многочисленные статьи в интернете убеждают Стива в том, что Тони жив и здоров.  
А значит, всё хорошо.  
Всё хорошо…

**Часть 2. Тони**

Героически умирать не хотелось. Да что там, вообще никак не хотелось умирать, как можно, Тони ещё дочку растить. Только вот хотеть или не хотеть человек может что угодно, но обстоятельства диктуют своё.  
Камни Бесконечности оказались у Тони, и он получил возможность закончить всё разом. Он понимал, что делать это придётся ценой своей жизни, но, если подумать, цена в той ситуации была не так уж велика. Жаль только, что не увидит, как Морган вырастет…  
…Смерть стала благословением – Тони, наконец, перестал чувствовать боль.  
Тем удивительней стало возвращение.  
Так не бывает. Он не должен был выжить. По всем законам – от физики до логики. Человеческий организм не может справиться с силой Камней Бесконечности. От них ощутимо досталось Таносу и Халку, чего уж говорить о самом обычном человеке?  
И всё же, Тони был жив. И, откуда что взялось, совершенно здоров. На нём не то, что ожогов, ни единой царапинки не было. Ощущения были – словно помолодел лет на двадцать.  
Высшие силы настолько восхитились Тони Старком, что скинулись ему на новую жизнь? Да, плевать, хоть высшие силы, хоть черти, хоть разумные ящерицы, главное, что он жив и здоров.  
Роуди помогает подняться, а потом крепко обнимает.  
\- Тихо-тихо, - полузадушено говорит Тони. – Я не думаю, что парочка сломанных рёбер меня сейчас осчастливит.  
Не успевает Роуди его отпустить, как на Тони налетает Романофф, и тоже принимается его тискать.  
Так, стоп. Романофф?!  
Тони был рад, очень рад ей, но… Как такое вообще возможно?!  
А потом стало не до мыслей, потому что налетели все и сразу, уронили, заобнимали, придавили… Не будь Тони в костюме, пусть и основательно повреждённом, живым бы не ушёл.  
Ещё бы не лопнуть от счастья. Он жив, все друзья живы, они победили. Ура? Ура! Можно залакировать победу шаурмой.

Тони связывается с Пеппер – нужно же сказать, что они победили, и что он скоро приедет за Морган и Дубиной. Заодно попросить подыскать им жильё – Базы Мстителей больше не существует, восстанавливать тут нечего, а для того, чтобы построить новую потребуется время. А жить пока где-то нужно. Так что, Тони очень просит Пеппер подобрать квартиру где-нибудь, скажем… в Бруклине. Почему там? Да Тони и сам не знает, это просто было первое, что пришло в голову.

Морган встречает Тони счастливым визгом, а Дубина – не менее счастливым посвистыванием. Ох, Морган, ты как знала, что от Базы ничего не останется…  
Перед хрононалётом Тони оставил Морган с Пеппер – кому ещё он мог доверить дочь? А Морган устроила форменную истерику, чего с ней обычно не бывает, отказываясь уезжать без Дубины. Тони уступил, Пеппер смирилась с тем, что у неё будет два гостя. Так что, Дубина оказался спасён.  
Морган сидит на руках у Тони и почему-то постоянно смотрит на дверь.  
\- Ребёнок, ты кого-то ждёшь? – спрашивает Тони.  
\- Да! – тут же отвечает Морган, и вдруг теряется. – Нет… Не знаю. Папочка, а когда мы поедем домой?  
\- Ох, Морган… Дома у нас с тобой пока нет.  
А ещё, нет одежды, игрушек, зубной щётки и шампуня с запахом конфет. Но Пеппер им со всем этим поможет.

Переезд происходит примерно через неделю – теперь в распоряжении Тони, Морган и Дубины трехэтажный браунстоун в Бруклине. И это означает, что в ближайшую субботу можно будет наконец-то устроить большой блинный завтрак. Это такой завтрак, когда печётся гора блинов выше Морган, а потом съедается с сиропом, ягодами и взбитыми сливками.  
Тони печёт блины, Морган накрывает на стол. Она ставит три тарелки.  
\- Морган, Дубина с нами не завтракает, он наказан, - говори Тони.  
Дубина, действительно, наказан – он разлил кофе на чертежи.  
\- Это не для Дубины, - отвечает Морган. – Разве ты забыл? Тарелка для Морган, тарелка для папы, тарелка для папочки.  
\- Морган, мне не нужно две тарелки, - удивлённо говорит Тони.  
\- Но это же не… Да, и правда, зачем тебе две?

Где-то через полтора месяца Тони получает известие, заставившее его охренеть почище собственного воскрешения на поле боя.  
Романофф беременна.  
Не то, чтобы Тони сильно вдавался в подробности прошлого Наташи, но как-то так сложилось, что он был в курсе некоторых физиологических особенностей её организма, и прекрасно знал, что беременность для неё невозможна. А тут вдруг нате вам.  
Счастливым папашей оказался Барнс – вот же отдельный повод для радости…  
Барнса Тони, сжав зубы, терпел. Как существующего в этом мире, вот только пусть существует подальше. А у Наташи с ним как-то вдруг всё закрутилось-завертелось… и вывернулось.  
Как бы там ни было, Тони очень рад за Наташу. Ребёнок – это всё-таки счастье.  
Через какое-то время Тони начинает сочувствовать Барнсу и одновременно его уважать. У Наташи характер и так был не сахарным, теперь же, под влиянием гормонов и токсикоза, он испортился окончательно. Но Барнс даже не думает сбегать, и всё чаще говорит о том, что неплохо бы им с Наташей пожениться. В ответ на очередное предложение руки и сердца Романофф неизменно обещает придушить Барнса в ночи подушкой.  
Высокие отношения…

В последнее время Морган плохо спит по ночам. Часто просыпается с плачем, зовёт папу. И Тони понимает, что зовёт она не его. Его Морган называет только папочкой.  
Вообще после переезда Тони начал замечать за Морган небольшие странности. Как те три тарелки во время большого блинного завтрака.  
Когда понадобилось заменить зубные щётки, Морган взяла три.  
В кондитерской она непременно просит три булочки с ванильным кремом.  
И каждый раз удивляется, когда Тони напоминает, что им достаточно двух.  
Да, папочка, разве? А, ну, да, конечно.  
Тони не фанат психологов, но ради Морган стоит потерпеть. Так что он записывается на консультацию.  
Психолог, серьёзная дама в очках, внимательно выслушивает Тони, задаёт кучу вопросов и, наконец, объясняет, что же может твориться с его дочкой.  
Морган переехала, а это стресс. На новом месте Морган общается с разными детьми – мистер Старк, прискорбно, что до этого Морган росла в обществе, в основном, взрослых, детям нужно общаться с детьми – в том числе и из полных семей. Она видит двоих родителей с ребёнком, она помнит большое количество взрослых вокруг себя, ей, видимо, не хватает этого. Поэтому, она придумала себе ещё одного папу.  
Да, как-то так психолог и объяснила. У некоторых детей есть воображаемый друг, а Морган Старк отличилась – у неё воображаемый папа.  
На предложение привести дочь на приём, Тони отвечает, что подумает.

Через некоторое время Тони думает, что психолог нужен и ему самому. Или психиатр, тут уж как пойдёт.

С некоторых пор Тони видит во сне ярко-голубые глаза на чьём-то лице. Сначала изредка, потом всё чаще и чаще. Он не знает, кто это, вообще не в курсе, из каких дебрей подсознания выбрался этот образ.  
Но Тони помнит – вспышкой – чей-то взгляд. Всего секунду. Сразу после того, как он пришёл в себя после… смерти. Но тогда рядом были только Роуди и Питер, но никто из них Тони не снился.  
Тони всё это не нравится.  
Не нравится настолько, что он пытается связать со Стрэнджем – кажется, Тони забрёл в дебри как раз по части Великого Мага. Но тот болтается где-то в глубоком астрале или на конференции юных ведьмочек, а может, принимает экзамены у очередного Гарри Поттера. В общем, Стрэндж, увы, недоступен.

В сентября они идут в книжный магазин. Во-первых, в доме закончились непрочитанные книги, во-вторых, нужно купить открытку для тёти Нат. И совершенно всё равно, что до её дня рождения ещё больше двух месяцев, выбирать нужно заранее, чтобы потом не бегать в последнюю минуту в попытках купить хоть что-нибудь.  
Морган выбирает несколько книг о животных, а потом идёт к стойке с открытками. Внимательно разглядывает, но не достаёт ни одной, чтобы посмотреть ближе. Ей явно ничего не нравится. До тех пор, пока какая-то девчонка не забирает со стойки одну из открыток и Морган не видит ту, которая находилась под ней.  
\- Папочка! – вскрикивает Морган и хватает открытку. – Смотри! Это папа нарисовал! Папа нарисовал себя и меня!  
На заднем плане открытки мужской силуэт. Лица практически не видно, только подбородок и губы освещены, остальное скрыто во тьме, но Тони откуда-то знает, что у мужчины на открытке – да он вообще реален?! – голубые глаза и светлые волосы. Широкие плечи обтянуты синей тканью футболки с белой звездой на груди. В руках, освещенных лучше всего, мужчина держит сгусток пламени, в котором угадывается лицо. Улыбающаяся мордашка Морган.  
Тони берёт открытку… и мир раскалывается пополам белой вспышкой. Тони слепнет и глохнет, голова раскалывается от жуткой боли, весь разум, всё сознание выворачивается, пробивает ткань реальности, высвобождая, возвращая воспоминания.  
\- Мистер? Мистер, с вами всё в порядке?  
\- Папочка!  
\- Мистер, вызвать вам скорую?  
\- Нет, - хрипит Тони, когда способность владеть голосом возвращается к нему. – Не нужно, всё в порядке.  
Продавец недоверчиво смотрит на Тони, мол, знаем мы эти ваши «в порядке», а потом скорая приезжает, когда уже поздно становится.  
Морган повисает у Тони на шее и ревёт в три ручья.  
\- Тише, тише, детка, - шепчет Тони. – Тише, Крошка-Огонёк.  
Стив часто называл так Морган.

Тони задействует все ресурсы, чтобы найти автора открытки, но всё безуспешно. Единственное, что он выясняет, это то, что фирма-поставщик находится в Чикаго. Уже что-то.  
Тони связывается с фирмой, но помочь они ничем не могут. Открытка? Да, наша продукция. Нарисовал кто-то из художников. А может, хозяйка нашла на чердаке зарисовки своей бабушки, кто его знает. А Стив Роджерс у вас случайно не работает? Не знаете такого? Нет, не знаем, вообще не в курсе, о ком это вы.

О Стиве Роджерсе знают только сам Тони и Морган. О, и ещё Барнс, конечно. Он знает просто кучу историй о худосочном астматике из Бруклина, ставшим потом Капитаном Америкой. Рассказывает он их, естественно, не Тони, а Наташе. Тони просто интересуется, знает ли она Стива Роджерса. А Наташа вываливает на него кучу информации, и всё о героических похождениях кэпа в сороковых. Ну, так об этом Тони и сам знает – спасибо отцу, который через раз ставил кэпа ему в пример в далёком детстве.  
Ещё, конечно, про Капитана Америку знают все, кто когда-то читал про него комиксы, но эти люди не считаются.  
Вообще никто не считается, потому что никто не помнит Стива Роджерса современного образца.  
Тони мучительно нужен Стрэндж.  
Но, похоже, придётся справляться самому.

\- Что ты сделал, Стив? – бормочет Тони, сидя в мастерской – она, конечно, куда меньше той, которая была на Базе, но её не может не быть совсем. – Что и когда ты сделал?  
После сражения с Таносом, понимает Тони.  
Как всё тогда оказалось просто: Тони жив и здоров, Наташа вернулась – но совсем не зная, как именно это получилось, Камни Бесконечности каким-то чудом вернулись на свои места…  
Тони точно знал, что вернулись. Потому что когда после битвы Камней не обнаружилось там, где они должны были быть, начались активные поиски – ещё бы, такое потерять! Ракета и Тор вызвались проверить, не случилось ли так, что Камни сами вернулись туда, откуда их взяли, восстанавливая прорехи в ткани реальности? Камни ещё и не такое могут, как сказал тогда Ракета. Тор отправился в Асгард, собираясь заодно вернуть Молот, а Ракета побывал на Мораге. И, да, оба камня были на месте. С остальными просто успокоились, без проверок.  
Так просто… Слишком просто. Настолько просто, что Тони первый должен был задуматься о том, что же всё так хорошо-то вышло?  
Стив чёртов Роджерс что-то сотворил. Вернул Тони и Наташу, раскидал камни по местам… Что он отдал ради того, чтобы это провернуть? Почему его все забыли? Все, кроме Морган, да и она вспоминала его случайно, когда просто делала то и так, как привыкла делать.  
И что нужно, чтобы вернуть Стива обратно?

Тони думает, Тони анализирует.  
Тони выкупает ту открыточную фирму и перерывает личные дела всех сотрудников. Стив Роджерс у них есть, о, да, судя по записям. Только толку-то от этого? На любые вопросы о Стиве сотрудники уходят в глухую несознанку: не знаю, не видел, не помню. И Тони понимает, что так вот это работает: это что-то вроде под-реальности. И вот там находится Стив Роджерс. Он контактирует с людьми из обычной реальности, с нейтральными, с теми, с кем ему можно контактировать по каким-то там неведомым условиям. Но как только вопросы о нём начинает задавать кто-то, кто его знал, под-реальность сопротивляется, закрывается, не выпускает.  
Это наказание за что-то? Или плата?  
Тони плевать, что это.  
Он думает, как это обойти.

Итак, Стив контактировал с Камнями Бесконечности. Со всеми разом и, судя по всему, плодотворно. А значит, на нём должны остаться следы их излучения. От Халка фонило до сих пор, от костюма Тони тоже – он проверил. Значит, в Чикаго, а именно там сейчас жил Стив, судя по записи в его личном деле, где-то должен быть источник такого же излучения. Тони, кстати, не поленился слетать в Чикаго и попытаться попасть к Стиву в гости. Попал не к Стиву, а к какой-то полоумной старухе, которая порывалась поколотить Тони клюкой.  
Ладно, обнаружить источник не проблема. Если излучение пробивается сквозь ту под-реальность. Но, лучше предполагать, что пробивается, потому что других идей пока нет. Так вот. Источник найден, что делать дальше? А дальше потребуется что-то, что сможет синхронизировать носителя излучения с чем-то в этой реальности. Например, с таким же излучением. Благо, есть костюм и Халк. После синхронизации… что делать после синхронизации? Правильно, нужно проявить и закрепить…

Тони уже с месяц всё свободное время проводит в мастерской.

\- Мы должны успеть к Рождеству, папочка, - говорит Морган. – Папа не должен встречать Рождество один.  
Тони очень хочет успеть раньше.

**Часть 3. Стив**

Впервые за несколько лет Стив один на Рождество. Но это ерунда по сравнению с тем, что Морган может праздновать его вместе с Тони.  
Стив готовит индейку, картофельный салат, морковь и горошек. Покупает в кондитерской пирог. Ещё у него есть клубника. Потому что Морган жить без клубники не может. Морган рядом не будет, но когда есть клубника, можно думать, что вот сейчас Морган прознает про неё и придёт активно устранять все следы её присутствия.

За дверью раздаётся какое-то шебуршение. Постукивание. Звучат чьи-то голоса. Наверное, к соседям пришли гости.  
К Стиву сегодня не придёт никто.  
И тут в дверь стучат. И одновременно с этим раздаётся звук на грани слышимости, он ввинчивается в голову, заставляя морщиться от боли.  
Стиву очень хочется лечь, накрыть голову подушкой и так лежать, пока звук не исчезнет. Но стук в дверь повторяется, а звук усиливается.

Стив открывает дверь и не верит своим глазам.  
Он видит то, что видит, нечётко, словно сквозь толщу воды, поэтому, в купе с головной болью, ему кажется, что это галлюцинация.  
Стив видит Тони в костюме Санта-Клауса. Рядом стоит Морган в костюме рождественского эльфа и протягивает руку в сторону Стива. На руке у неё надето что-то, напоминающее репульсор Железного Человека и, кажется, именно в этом причина головной боли Стива.  
Тони подкручивает что-то на «репульсоре» и Морган снова направляет его на дверь.  
Головная боль становится нестерпимой, а потом «толща воды» - стык реальностей – разлетается миллиардом искрящихся брызг.

\- Папа!!! – Морган кидается к Стиву. – Папа, ты нашёлся!  
Стив подхватывает дочку на руки, целует её, а она хохочет, абсолютно счастливая. Тони делает шаг следом за Морган и обнимает их обоих.  
\- Если ты ещё раз выкинешь что-то подобное, Роджерс… - шипит Тони, но закончить фразу не может – Стив целует его.  
_Позволяем…_  
Стив слышит это краем сознания.  
Но тон больше походит на «Чёрт с вами!»

* * *

…Стиву снится Камень Души.  
_Мне не нравятся те, у кого душа не цела.  
Ты собрал свою._  



End file.
